MU2K14:Ultimate Illuminati One Shot
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: As part of our Earth 1610 aka Ultimate Universe we introduce you to the Illuminati of the Ultimate Universe. Things are coming and they are setting up a defense.


ULTIMATE ILLUMINATI-ONE SHOT

By:Tony Braeme & Jeremey Las Dulce

"If you are getting this message, then you know I'm in the past. This was your fault. You gave me the chance to see other worlds and possibilities. All that time with you and Val made me think about it all. This is why I'm saving this world from He Who is Mad and you. Your plans had to come unrealized, mother. You had to have known what I'm going to do. My team and I are going to give everyone a chance to live. The gems are with me and they will be put to good use. I will face your fury and I will win. There is nothing you can do to me now. I will save the world like you did before what you became. End message."

A portal opens in the outskirts of the State of New York. Seven people walk out of it and scan the area. "All right team, we know what we need to do, but I will give you your missions anyway. Kitty, you must go to Detroit and buy a building. Afterwards, you need to find Northstar and tell him that he is needed in Detroit. This is where the X-Factor will be born. Do you still have the files on the other members?" Franklin said to Professor Pryde with a smile on his face. "Yes Franklin. I would never lose them." Franklin gave her the thumbs up and move on to the next one. "Betsy, head over to England and "convince" their government to form MI13. They are instrumental in the coming battle. Also find a man named Chapman. Tell him that Union Jack must come back. Something I also forgot to mention to you Kitty, don't let your past self see you or do something stupid. I'm not going to clean your messes for you." Betsy shakes her head said "Will do sir."

Franklin smiles and said "Cool. Now, Teddy, You need to be a member of the Ultimates. Keep an eye on them. They will need to be ready for him." Teddy just looks at him and flies away. "Ok then, Wiccan, you must become a teacher at the Academy under the name of William Kaplan and Speed must be a member of the Young Ultimates under the name of Thomas Sheppard. Do you have a problem with that? Also don't get them killed, Speed." Franklin said was he looked at them intensely. "Like I could ever do that Frankie. They will be safe with me." Franklin walks to him and said "One: I seen you smoked enough pot to kill the entire Penguin population and Two: Never call me Frankie. You know that." This made Speed cower before him. "Finally, Pete, Join the New Warriors under the name of Reily Kaine. You must also never see your parents. They may put two and two together." Pete then said to him "Why?" Franklin floats to him and said "You know why, because of him. With that said team, let's have fun." Franklin said smiling. "Now I must go save my uncle from mutant haters. See you later." He snaps his fingers and vanishes.

**SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER**

Peter sets up a video recorder and sits down in a worn wooden chair positioned in front of the camera. He then presses a button on a small remote and the red recording light on the camera turns on. "Hello my name is Peter Benjamin Fury also known as the Iron Spider. I am the son of Captain America, Eli Fury, and Spiderwoman, Jessica Drew. If you are listening to this message two things could have possibly happened. Either I have handed this recording over to President Rogers before returning to my own time after the successful completion of our mission. If that is the case then thank you, it has been an honor to serve beside such legendary heroes and I hope to see you in the future. The other possible scenario isn't quite as pretty. The second possibility is that this recording was recovered from my dead body and we have failed in our mission and our future remains unchanged. If this is the case I am truly sorry we did all that we could, but you at least desire to know how this all started. Twenty years into the future when He first arrived…"

Thanos invaded Earth and systematically destroyed each nation's military, reducing them to piles of twisted metal, ashes, and bleached bones. Entire cities where leveled to smoldering craters as Thanos swept across the world like a plague. Mountains were turned to rubble and rivers ran red with blood before being forcefully evaporating into the smoke blackened sky. What little remained of the inhabitants of Earth coward underground in long forgotten subway tunnels and war bunkers. The only remaining stronghold that remains on the surface is Ultimate Academy, a single sliver of hope in a dystopian world. Thanos is now descending upon them to complete his conquering of the planet.

As the younger students were being evacuated into the underground tunnel system Captain America gathered the senior students and faculty to deliver a speech. "Listen to me everyone. I need you to understand this. This academy was constructed for one reason and one reason only; to train heroes. Gathered before me today are some of this academy's greatest heroes. This is the path we have all chosen and we must walk it with pride. Today we prepare to face impossible odds, to stop the evil that stands at our front door. Today we will defeat Thanos and TAKE BACK OUR PLANET!"

As Captain America finished his speech an alarm in the compound began to sound. It screeches "THANOS APPROACHING, THANOS APPROACHING." Spider Woman steps forward and looks at Spider Man and Captain America "Eli, Miles take the kids and go. I'll take care of this." Captain America attempts to argue her down but her expression is cold and resolute. She then turns her attention to Yellow Jacket and says "Do you have it ready?" As he reaches into his pocket to remove a capped syringe he says "Yeah I finished it just in time. Are you sure about this? You know what this is going to do to you don't you?" She takes the syringe from his hand and while looking him in his eyes says "Yeah, it will let me fight." She then turns her back to him and walks over to her son, Peter Fury, and kisses him on the forehead telling him to be good. As she stands and looks at Captain America she says "Take good care of him Eli" and proceeds out of the room. The young Peter attempts to follow his mother before being stopped by his father. "No Peter. We have to go." Hurt and confused Peter yells back "But we can't leave her! We have to help mom!" Captain America then lifts him from the ground and carries him under his arm as they evacuate. "Your mother has a job to do. There is nobody that can stop her now."

The thundering footsteps of the evacuating heroes became distant shuffling as Spider Woman steps out of the building and into the wasteland Earth and there stood Thanos. He crosses his arms in front of him and says "Are you all that stands before me? Is this the best that Earth has to offer?" She then grins and says "The best and then some honey" as she stabs the syringe into her leg. The veins on the surface of her body swelled and begin to writhe underneath her skin as if they were alive. Her muscles pulsated wildly while her bones cracked and warped. Her skin turned pitch black as her hair became a silvery white. Finally, six large golden yellow spider legs erupted from her back. As the transformation came to a halt Spider Woman had transformed into the Spider Queen. Thanos scoffs at her and then unleashes his eye beams. The beams past through Spider Woman and she dissipates. Thanos moderately impressed says "An afterimage. So your transformation wasn't just for show." Then a whisper from behind him said "You haven't seen anything yet." As she reappears and kicks Thanos sending him several feet before smacking into the ground. Her spider legs then become charged with a glowing green energy and she dashes toward Thanos as he recovers. Using her legs as powerful melee weapons she unleashes a flurry of attacks that wash Thanos body in corrosive energies. She finishes her attack with a backflip kick to the jaw. As she is catching her breath she says "How you like that" but her gloating is short lived as her spider senses began to go crazy. It was then that Thanos dropped down on her crushing her into the ground. "You puny insect! How dare you touch me!" Hurt but not dead Spider Woman pushes up on Thanos using her additional legs as added strength. Tired of her impudent struggle Thanos grabs Spider Woman and breaks her body across his knee dropping her limb form to the ground. As he begins to float away he feels a slight tingling sensation on his face, Spider Woman's attacks had not only damaged him but slowed his healing factor down, if only by a few seconds.

The heroes were able to safely evacuate from Ultimate Academy. Peter was raised by his father, Captain America, and his godfather, Spider Man. Over this time the heroes have been slowly dwindled to a small group of survivors. As a last ditch effort however they intend to mount a full scale attack on Thanos. As they are planning for this assault they are visited by Franklin Richards. He arrives in a burst of white light and says "Hello everyone. I see that you didn't listen to my warnings about Thanos." Captain America steps forward and says "Look Richards I don't have time for you. If you have something to say then say it." Franklin walks towards Captain America while saying "I'll get to just that. I've come to take a group of you back with me to the past so that we can prevent Thanos from taking over the world." Captain America then responded "Yeah and how exactly is this plan of yours supposed to work." Turning away from Captain America he walks toward a large table located in the center of the room and removes a pouch which he empties; out spill the Infinity Gems. The heroes become shocked and speechless until Captain America approaches the table and says softly "How did you…" Franklin then interrupts Captain America stating "I stole them from my mother. Any more questions?" Replied quickly Captain America says "You are missing one. What happened to the Time Gem?" Franklin then taps on his left pectoral where a small dome shaped protrusion is located and says "How do you think that I got here." Captain America then nods his head in agreement. Franklin then turns to the other heroes and says "Alright I need these heroes: Kitty Pride, Betsy Braddock, Teddy Danvers, Tommy and Billy Maximoff, and Peter Fury. Peter then asked "Why do you need me? There are only six Infinity Gems. I make seven people." Franklin looked at Peter and said "I need you to pick up the slack if any of us fail in our duties." He then turned back to the rest of the group and said "You have one hour to say your goodbyes. Oh and Peter leave your suit. We can't have future tech in the past." He then left the room. Captain America then walks towards Peter and grabs him by the shoulders. "Look I don't have time to sugarcoat this. We both know that this is going to be our last time seeing each other and if you are going into the past with them, I need them to know, our story. However for that you will need to know everything…including what really happened to your mother." Peter, shocked, abruptly replied "What happened to mom?" Captain America removed his hands and turned away from Peter. He spoke calmly saying "Your mother sacrificed herself so that we could escape. She secretly had Yellow Jacket develop a serum that caused her to mutate so she could fight Thanos. Ultimately she was killed but we were able to live." Peter stands in complete silence as Captain America continues to talk. He says "I need you to tell our story, win or lose, so that the mistakes of the past can be prevented….Captain America smiles at his son and says "Hey Pete be patient with my younger self alright." Peter smiles at his father and replies "Yeah dad no problem I am my father's son after all". The two of them share one last hug.

"Well that's it I guess. Now you know everything." As he finished speaking Franklin came around the corner and said "It's time to go." "Yeah one second. End transmission." The camera goes blank and Peter walks over to remove the USB from its side. He walks back towards Franklin and they return to the central room where the remaining heroes have already gathered. Peter lines up with his allies as Franklin walks forward and opens a time portal. They all step forward.


End file.
